Extremis Christmas's Holidays
by Annimo2009
Summary: Steve no tenía nada que hacer esa navidad, por lo que, cuando llegó a sus oídos la información… No podía quedarse sin hacer nada cuando alguien estaba en apuros.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Sí, sí. He regresado de entre los muertos. No se preocupen, no he dejado de escribir solo que me quedé sin pc por unas horribles semanas.

En fin, les traigo este OS de Navidad. Quería traerles un regalo en compensación a mi falta de publicaciones y al hecho de que no voy a poder empezar a publicar mis nuevos proyectos hasta el próximo año (sí, el año empieza en poco más de una semana, pero yo quería empezar este año :/ pero no se pudo).

Les deseo unas bonitas fiestas y espero que todos hayan logrado todo lo que se propusieron este año, y si no lo lograron… para eso hay otro año más después de este ;) así que no desesperen.

Espero que les guste este pequeño fic y de ser así me harían un hermoso regalo dejándome un review.

Ah, casi me olvido. Me tomé algunas libertades en el argumento respecto a las películas porque… ya saben, Stony y todo eso. Además de mi comodidad para ordenarlo todo y así les guste más.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Extremis Christmas's Holidays**

 **OneShot**

* * *

Tony no había terminado de hablar con el supuesto "Mandarín", el Señor Trevor. Claro que no había terminado, porque quería sacarle toda la verdad y el sujeto le estaba contando todo lo que sabía. Pero tenía que aparecer ese hombre bomba con la cabeza rapada a interrumpir su interrogatorio. Y no solo lo había interrumpido, el tipo lo había golpeado.

Aún aturdido por el golpe, Tony despertó para encontrarse a sí mismo de pie, atado a una cama vieja y llena de resortes chirriantes y óxido por todas partes.

Las cosas se veían un poco mal, tenía que admitirlo. Aunque también se felicitaba por haber llegado tan lejos sin ayuda de su armadura.

Observó a su alrededor y encontró a Maya en lo alto de la habitación; si es que podía llamarse habitación a esa deprimente prisión de piedra. Ahí estaba ella, asustada, con un golpe en su frente y la desesperación completamente legible en su lenguaje corporal. La mujer estaba sentada frente a modernos computadores. Esperando.

Intentó ver qué tan seguros eran sus amarres. Muy apretados. Maya se volteó a mirarlo y sonrió. Intentó burlarse, pero el miedo seguía ahí. A Tony no le gustaba la situación. Sobre todo, porque no le gustaba estar atado sin su consentimiento. Y hubiera preferido que fuera en una situación más placentera y con alguien completamente diferente. Evitó la mirada de Maya lo mejor que pudo, pero escucharla hablar, escucharla justificarse por lo que había provocado, escucharla asegurar que podía irse en cualquier momento cuando él no podía… eso lo molestó.

Intentó convencerla de dejarlo salir. Trató de apelar a su lado humano, pero, al parecer, tenía razón en lo que había dicho, Maya había perdido su alma en el proceso de crear el Extremis. Justo cuando creyó que había llegado a lo poco de humanidad que le quedaba, Killian entró al lugar y comenzó a hablar.

Oh, al sujeto le encantaba escuchar su voz.

Al sujeto también le gustaba culpar a Tony de las cosas y le atribuía su plan malvado a su rechazo y humillación. Está bien, era un idiota hace trece años, tal vez aún lo era, pero él no había sembrado la semilla del mal en la perversa mente del loco de Killian. Tenía muy claro que nada de lo ocurrido era su culpa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener al sujeto ocupado y hablando para darle tiempo a JARVIS de reconfigurar el _MARK 42_ y llevarlo a su localización exacta. No iba a ser tan complicado, dado lo mucho que al Killian le gustaba hablar de sus planes y fanfarronear de lo acabado que estaba Tony.

Killian había amenazado a Pepper. Se la había mostrado a través de sus esferas mágicas, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Si no salía de allí, nadie podría rescatar a su mejor amiga. Las cosas iban bien, había soportado ver a Pepper sufriendo y ahora tenía al asqueroso asesino agarrándolo del cuello mientras lo amenazaba, pero todo estaba bien.

Hasta que Maya intervino y él disparó.

Maya cayó. Sorpresa y confusión mezclado con miedo bañaban su rostro en el momento en que se desplomó; muerta en un charco de sangre y Killian eligió ese momento para irse. Eligió ese momento para dejarlo solo y desesperado.

•••

Cuando Steve terminó su reporte de la última misión y se adentró en las oficinas de S.H.I.E.L.D. para entregarlo, escuchó un nombre que llamó su atención completamente. Tony Stark. Se acercó a la oficina de la que había salido a relucir ese nombre y se encontró con que Tony había amenazado a un terrorista y estaba desaparecido.

Peor aún, escuchó que no había nada qué hacer. No sabían su localización y por órdenes de Fury, no iban a intentar encontrarlo. Después de todo, Tony era solo un consultor externo. El millonario no era prioridad porque no era un agente de alto nivel. Por favor, el hombre era el mismísimo Iron Man. Pero al parecer eso no era suficiente para el director.

Entregó su reporte como si no hubiera escuchado nada y se retiró por el momento, ya que no sería requerido para otra misión hasta terminar con su descanso obligatorio de una semana.

Caminó hasta su motocicleta y se dirigió a la Torre Stark. Accedió al Pent House con la clave que Tony le había dado y con la ayuda de JARVIS, obtuvo una localización y el permiso de usar uno de los quinjets privados para ir en ayuda del moreno. Sobrevoló varios estados en menos de una hora y llegó al lugar que indicaban las coordenadas. Dejó el quinjet escondido en un sector boscoso y se escabulló en la construcción.

En el camino a la mansión se encontró con el Coronel Rhodes. Le indicó el lugar donde estaba el quinjet. Rhodes tenía que ir en ayuda del presidente.

Una vez el Coronel hubo desaparecido de su vista, avanzó en silencio hacia el interior del lugar. Había unos cuantos hombres armados custodiando el lugar, pero en cosa de segundos se encargó de ellos. Vio a unos hombres llevar el cuerpo de una mujer. Se acercó y los noqueó. La mujer estaba muerta, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella. Escuchó la voz de Tony a lo lejos y entró en lo que parecía ser un calabozo. Allí había dos hombres y se deshizo de ellos fácilmente.

Tony vio entrar a Steve, armado solo con su escudo, y quedó completamente sorprendido. Era la última persona que esperaba ver allí.

―Creí que estabas en una misión. ―Dijo el moreno, sorprendido y aliviado.

―Volvimos antes y me enteré de la situación cuando entregué mi reporte. ―Respondió el otro acercándose. ―No podía dejarte solo en una situación como esta.

―No, no podías. ―Sonrió el otro.

Steve sonrió también y se inclinó a besarlo.

―Esto no debería seguir siendo un secreto. ―Acusó el rubio una vez el beso terminó.

El otro soltó un quejido, pero no lo negó.

―Anda, desátame de una vez. ―Urgió.

Steve se agachó frente a él y soltó las amarras de sus piernas, pero cuando miró hacia arriba una idea cruzó su mente.

•••

El alivio había descendido sobre su cuerpo como una suave nube al ver a Steve. Ayuda era lo que más necesitaba, pero la presencia de Steve era algo que necesitaba aún más y tan solo ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

El hombre noqueó a los malos y se acercó a él. El beso fue simple, pero tan reconfortante para su alma que quedó completamente complacido. No. Las cosas no podían seguir en secreto. Tenían que decirle a todo el mundo y que Fury se tragara sus reclamos. El malnacido no había ido en su ayuda y claramente no había sido él quien había informado a Steve de la situación. Y lo sabía por el simple hecho de que Steve estaba en su ropa de civil. Si esto fuera una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D. para rescatarlo habrían mandado al Capitán América, no a Steve Rogers.

Su petición para ser desatado se estaba tardando más de lo normal. Steve no debería tener complicaciones al romper un par de amarras plásticas. Miró hacía abajo justo a tiempo para conectar su mirada con la suya y ver como sus pupilas crecían, llenando sus ojos de aquella apasionada lujuria que aparecía cada vez que estaban solos.

― ¿Steve? ―Preguntó con cuidado, aunque ya sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del soldado.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Steve rompió las amarras en sus tobillos y recorrió deliberadamente lento con sus manos hacía arriba. Recorrió todo el camino por sus piernas con un toque duro y pasional. Oh, claro que sabía lo que vendría ahora. Steve hacía esos movimientos y lo miraba de esa forma cuando quería aprovecharse de él. Cuando veía la oportunidad de hacerlo suyo sin darle la oportunidad de negarse. Aunque a decir verdad nunca había pensado en negarse y esta no sería la ocasión para ello.

Miró al rubio arrodillado frente a él y sus manos picaban por tocarlo, pero sus manos estaban atadas por sobre su cabeza y no había nada que hacer hasta que el hombre frente a él quisiera soltarlo.

Las manos de Steve subieron y bajaron una y otra vez por sus piernas, recorriendo sus muslos, apretando sensualmente aquí y allá. Recorriendo la parte interna de sus rodillas y subiendo nuevamente, pero esta vez para agarrarlo firmemente en los glúteos. Un gemido escapó de su garganta. Una vez más, las manos conocedoras del soldado se movieron sobre su cuerpo y se encargaron de soltar sus pantalones y bajarlos lo justo y necesario.

Steve sonrió complacido al ver que Tony ya estaba duro y ansioso por él. Lo miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin ninguna ceremonia lo cubrió por completo con su boca.

La sensación húmeda y caliente hizo que el mecánico soltara un gutural gemido y dejara caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

―Steve. ―Pidió con la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada.

El soldado llevó una de sus manos hacia la boca del genio y Tony sabía qué hacer. Lamió y empapó sus dedos en saliva con ansias. Su lengua experta imitando inconscientemente los movimientos que la lengua de Steve hacía sobre su miembro. Steve murmuró algo alrededor de su dureza y Tony se sintió en el cielo.

Los dedos de Steve descendieron en búsqueda de la entrada de Tony y comenzó a prepararlo con cuidado, pero con rapidez. Un dedo, luego dos y… nada más. Steve sabía que era mejor si preparaba a Tony con tres dedos, pero esta era una ocasión especial. Una fantasía que llevaba rondando su mente desde que el moreno le hizo ver esa estúpida película del detective. Había imaginado a Tony en esa situación en más de una ocasión, pero no se había atrevido a hablarlo con él. Y no había sido necesario. La oportunidad se había presentado sola.

Tony sintió el vacío que dejaron los dedos de su amante en su interior al mismo tiempo que el aire helado golpeó su virilidad cubierta de saliva. Dirigió una mirada de confusión a Steve, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerle saber su pregunta cuando el soldado le hizo levantar las piernas y las posicionó alrededor de su cintura.

Oh. Sí. Ahora venía lo que había estado esperando desde que había visto esa mirada oscurecerse frente a él.

Sin ceremonias ni delicadezas, Steve abrió su pantalón y dejó salir su miembro dolorosamente duro. Tony pudo sentir la punta húmeda deslizarse entre sus glúteos una y otra vez; arriba y abajo. Jugando con su paciencia y torturándolo. Jugando con su entrada, pero sin penetrarlo.

―No juegues conmigo ahora, cariño. ―Susurró sobre sus labios. ― ¿Es que no ves cómo me tienes? ―Volvió a susurrar en medio de un jadeo.

―Justo como quiero. ―Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que se abría paso en su interior y mordía su cuello con sensualidad.

La virilidad de Steve se deslizó con rapidez hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo y Tony no pudo acallar un grito por el doloroso placer que sentía. Jadeó por aire; grandes bocanadas. Intentó relajarse, pero la presión era demasiada para poder soportarla y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro de Steve, negando una y otra vez.

―Vamos, Tony. Relájate. ―Instó el rubio acariciando la espada de Tony y sosteniéndolo con firmeza contra su cuerpo para no hacerle daño. ―Eso es, mi amor. Relájate. ― Siguió acariciando mientras Tony le hacía caso y respiraba intentando relajarse.

Tony estaba desesperado. La presión en su entrada era demasiada y no podía relajarse. Las caricias en su espalda estaban ayudando, pero no tanto como le gustaría. Quería… no. Necesitaba aferrarse al cuello de Steve, pero sus manos estaban atadas y se sentía indefenso.

Steve sintió que la tensión en el cuerpo del moreno no disminuía, por lo que pensó en distraerlo de otra forma.

―Mírame. ―Ordenó con cariño, pero con firmeza.

La cabeza del mecánico seguía hundida en su hombro.

―Necesito que me mires, Tony. ―Insistió. ―Estoy aquí. ―Aseguró.

La cabeza de Tony se levantó y sin darle oportunidad siquiera de respirar, Steve atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo. Un beso lleno de intensidad y saliva. Un beso con el objetivo de distraerlo. Tony respondió al beso de la única forma que sabía y el rubio estuvo complacido. La lengua el moreno peleó por entrar en su boca, pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones. Dominó el beso y logró derretir a Tony contra sus labios. Un gemido en medio del beso lo indicaba. Y el repentino movimiento de las caderas de Tony lo confirmó.

El beso de Steve estaba llevando su cabeza a lo alto del cielo. Mucho más alto que cualquier droga. Siempre era igual con los besos de ese hombre; desde el primer torpe beso que habían compartido una noche en el sofá. De pronto algo cambió en su cuerpo y comenzó a relajarse. Como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún tipo de anestesia, su tensión desapareció y fue reemplazada por placer. Movió sus manos y se aferró al cabezal de la cama, con la fuerza de sus brazos se levantó y descendió sobre aquel duro falo enterrado en su interior.

Tony siguió con sus movimientos arriba y abajo mientras Steve iba al encuentro de cada uno de ellos. El beso se había vuelto desastroso. No era nada más que una mezcla de saliva, mordidas y sus gemidos. Sus dientes chocaban, pero no importaba. Solo necesitaban estar cerca de la boca de otro mientras sus cuerpos se unían en una danza sensual y cada vez más frenética.

Las manos de Steve apretaron aún más las caderas de Tony y cada vez que este descendía sobre su cuerpo, le obligaba a enterrarse con más fuerza, a recibirlo más profundamente en su cuerpo. La cabeza del moreno cayó hacia atrás con un grito ronco y prolongado. En ese mismo momento Steve sintió como las cálidas paredes del canal de su amante se cerraban con fuerza a su alrededor, exprimiendo la vida de su cuerpo. No pudo soportar la abrumadora sensación y se derramó en su interior llamando por el moreno y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, intentando fundirse con su cuerpo.

Jadeando e intentando recuperarse de aquel poderoso orgasmo, ambos hombres permanecieron quietos por lo que pareció una eternidad.

Pasado el tiempo, la cabeza de Tony dejó de girar y miró a Steve. El hombre se veía deslumbrante; sudor cayendo de su frente, las pupilas dilatadas y la más pura expresión de placer en su rostro adornado con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Lo observó por un largo minuto hasta que el soldado recordó donde estaba y enfocó su mirada en la suya.

―No es que me queje de nuestra posición, pero este sería un buen momento para desatarme. ―Mencionó con una sonrisa.

Steve se tomó un minuto para procesar sus palabras y cuando lo hizo, se sonrojó. No podía creer que aún después de lo que había hecho fuera capaz de sonrojarse. Ahora que lo pensaba, Steve siempre se sonrojaba después de uno de sus arranques de pasión. Era ilegal que el hombre fuera tan adorable.

Con cuidado, Steve se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Tony, quien dejó salir un quejido. El moreno bajó sus piernas hasta que sus pies estuvieron firmemente puestos en el suelo. Con la cara escondida en el cuello del moreno, Steve arregló su ropa y luego la del genio. Recién en ese momento el soldado sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y cortó las amaras de sus manos.

El cuerpo de Tony cayó pesadamente hacia adelante, los brazos rodeando el cuello de Steve en busca de apoyo. Las manos de Steve rodearon el cuerpo del genio y al notar lo exhausto que estaba, lo levantó entre sus brazos.

―Vámonos de aquí. ―Dijo el moreno con la voz adormilada y la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de Steve.

El otro asintió y, luego de llamar el escudo de vuelta a su antebrazo, caminó a la salida.

•••

Cuando Tony despertó en su cama, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la mansión volaron a su mente. Killian, el Mandarín, Maya y… Pepper. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor. Steve estaba acostado a su lado, completamente desnudo. Lo removió un poco desde el hombro.

―Steve, despierta. ―Lo movió un poco más.

― ¿Mmm?

― ¿Qué pasó con Killian? El bastardo tenía a Pepper. ―Urgió.

El rubio abrió los ojos y lo miró.

―S.H.I.E.L.D. se encargó de todo. ―Su voz adormilada. ―Les avisé lo ocurrido y el Coronel Rhodes confirmó la situación. El asunto se volvió prioridad cuando se vio involucrado el presidente.

― ¿El presidente?

―Oh, y la señorita Potts nunca estuvo en peligro. Fue un engaño de Killian para forzarte a trabajar para él.

Tony absorbió la información y luego de procesarla se dio cuenta de que Steve tenía unos cuantos moretones en el cuerpo y un corte en el labio y otro en la ceja izquierda.

―Estuviste ocupado. ―Mencionó desinteresado, ocultando su preocupación.

Inmediatamente, Steve lo abrazó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. En ese momento Tony se dio cuenta de que él también estaba desnudo. El soldado lo atrajo más hacia él y acunó su cuerpo con el suyo.

―Vamos a dormir. ―Susurró contra su nuca.

―A dormir, amor. ―Afirmó el otro.

Como amaba a ese hombre. Sintió su calor contra su espalda y comenzó a relajarse para volver a dormir cuando le escuchó hablar.

―Feliz Navidad, Tony.

―Feliz Navidad, Steve. ―Respondió.

Volteó levemente su cabeza y depositó un beso en los labios del cansado soldado.

―Te amo. ―Susurró.

―'e amo. ―Murmuró de vuelta el soldado entre sueños.

* * *

 **Martes 25 de Diciembre, 2018.**


End file.
